Enough
by Thanfiction
Summary: For the Auror Division class of 2000, when is it enough? Part of the DAYDverse.


"If I can't get rid of it somehow, I'm going to fail."

"I'm sure they'll cut you some slack considering."

"I don't want slack. I'm sick of people cutting me slack, and it's not like the Death Eaters will."

"Bottom line, though, a curse scar like that will show through any transfiguration."

"What if I got rid of it first, then transfigured?"

"Can't."

"I could just slice the skin off that part of my face, then transfigure to hide the wound. We've already learned about that."

"It would come right back when you healed it."

"But for now?"

"Yeah."

"Then that'll work well enough."

OOO

"I'll be back as quickly as I can, I swear. I'm so sorry, but it's Carrow, and Longbottom and I are the only ones who know him personally until Goldstein can walk. I can't let him do this alone."

"She's in active delivery, Mr. Smith. If you go out for a cup of tea you could come back too late."

"Then it'll have to be that way. I'm sorry, love, please…I can't abandon him again."

"You're abandoning your wife."

"This is about more than the two – or three – of us. And frankly, sir, you might have noticed she has kind of refused to speak to me, so I don't think it really matters."

"Don't be sore about that, son. It's not as uncommon as you might think, and it's better than the hexes some of them throw."

"You just don't understand. I'll be back."

"Zach?"

"Meg?!"

"Go get him. I love you."

"Then that's enough."

OOO

"I'm going to die. I'm going to bloody die."

"Ron, meet your abdominal muscles. Abdominal muscles, meet Ron."

"I got on perfectly fine not knowing them this close, thank you effing kindly."

"That's what I thought when Bagman was introducing me to mine, and I had a lot more getting in the way of our meeting, so I'm pretty sure you're going to live."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Stop whinging."

"I…you know I don't mean it, right?"

"If you meant it, you wouldn't have given away your Cannons tickets to be here today."

"You know about that?"

"Hermione told me. I'm impressed."

"Got to do my part, that's all."

"If it was just doing your part, you wouldn't be here. You already spent a year with your wand on the line helping Harry track down Horcruxes. Most people would say that was beyond 'your part' right there."

"Yeah, 'cause you were just buffing up for the heck of it at Hogwarts. Whether or not we got Riddle, it doesn't make it fair…or over. It wasn't enough."

"Ron…."

"Shut up and hold my feet. I said it wasn't enough."

OOO

"It is four in the morning. Correct me if things have changed, but I do not recall Auror training sessions going that late."

"We had a lead. Didn't pan out, but we had to follow it up."

"I'm ashamed of you. Playing amateur –"

"It wasn't amateur anything, Gran, I promise. We were on assignment, it was all completely official. They even gave us the regular uniforms for tonight."

"You didn't tell me they already had you in the field, Neville. You've barely been in the program three weeks. That's not sufficient to be putting you against escaped Death Eaters."

"We've already been against most of them. You know that, and there just aren't that many real Aurors left. That's why they need us in the first place."

"Just because you managed to survive the battle does not give the Ministry license to play recklessly with the pretense that you're ready to do this on a regular basis."

"We'll just have to be. We're all there is, and that's already not nearly enough."

OOO

"Gotcha!"

"How the hell…my Disillusion –"

"Is almost better than Potter's cloak. But you're leaving a blood trail a blind man could follow. Don't tell me you didn't feel them rubbing raw."

"I was trying to ignore it."

"Maybe you should call it quits for today."

"I'll give you the catch, but that's it. Maybe I should use a Sealing Spell on the prostheses and you should keep your mouth shut."

"Okay, then. Ten minutes lead, and it's your turn to track me. Sorry if I won't be making it so easy, either."

"Of course, Mr. Smith…and I don't need easy. Easy's not enough."

OOO

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Justin?!"

"I'm fine."

"So bloody fine you collapsed in the changing rooms? Neville said you would have smashed your brains in on the bench if Ron hadn't caught you on the way down! I'd never thought you'd be the kind of person to use dangerous illegal –"

"They're perfectly legal and safe, actually, Hannah. All quite suitably prescribed alertness aides."

"Don't give me that technical run-around. If it was so safe, why are you here, and why did you need five Muggle doctors and two Healers – none of whom knew about each other, by the way – to get them? They say you hadn't slept in nine days."

"You're blowing this all out of proportion."

"Ron clocked your pulse at nearly 200."

"I don't have a choice. It was the only way to do it all."

"Then do less."

"I already didn't do enough."

OOO

"Hex me, Ginny."

"I can't. Not strongly enough to matter, I mean. I like you too much, Hermione."

"Please, Ron won't do it. Neither will Harry."

"I'm not surprised! These are dangerous!"

"So is being an Auror. So was last year, and we're already at a disadvantage compared to the ones like you who were actively training."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"If you don't, I will tell you in exquisite, excruciating detail exactly what your brother is like in bed."

"That's disgusting! You wouldn't."

"Normally, he doesn't like to be tickled, but when I'm going down on him, it's not really tickling precisely, but when I just brush my fingers very lightly over –"

"_Hemocindium_! Oh, Merlin, Hermione, that was close! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. Told you you could do it hard enough."

OOO

"To look at this tripe, you'd think they'd graduated Merlin and all his mates, you would! Bloody Prophet drooling all over 'four Order of Merlin winners' and trying to pretend like slamming them through a three-year program in less than two years ain't a slap job."

"You're not worried, then, Nero? Don't think you ought watch yourself a bit closer with seven new Aurors on the streets?"

"Pah! Kids! Oldest of them barely twenty, and we took care enough of the last batch…and those were real ones! These're just a bunch of press; shiny names to wave around and make people feel good. Even got two Mudblood scum in the lot, and don't tell me that ain't pure show! A girl and a toff, and your bet as good as mine which one would be faster to run if they got their pretty hands dirty! Candy-wand celebrity baby coppers. See that one there? Bloke next to the Weasley kid with the scars on his cheeks? Took down that one myself, once, and simple as a first-year, too. Could take him again today just as easy."

"I was made aware that you could be helpfully loose-lipped when you were intoxicated, sir – and 'Mudblood', distasteful as it is, was to be expected, so I'll excuse it – but was the sexism and classism really quite necessary?"

"You're –"

"The candy-wand celebrity baby coppers, yes. And I fear I have to add insult to injury with the Blood-Status factor, but to take out rubbish like you, we're more than enough."

THE END


End file.
